


It'll Always Be You

by Sparklyfairymira (myonetruelove)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Dogs, F/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Bellamy Blake, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonetruelove/pseuds/Sparklyfairymira
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke both have a surprise this Christmas.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 148
Collections: bellarkescord advent calendar





	It'll Always Be You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!! Here is my second Christmas fic of the season!! This was written for thebellarkes discord server event: Advent Calendar. Congrats to those of you who guessed correctly that it was indeed me who wrote it!! It is also inspired by the Hallmark movie 'Christmas Getaway'. Because I'm obsessed with Hallmark Christmas movies.
> 
> In case you didn't know, I am taking part in the 100 writers for BLM and we are still taking prompts! Please check out [our carrd here](t100fic-for-blm.carrd.co) to see what we're all about. Is there a Christmas fic you'd love to read? A New Years' story you want to read? A song you KNOW needs to be made into a video? Or want a fic trailer done for your fic (because I'm getting quite good at those lol). If you want to donate, but don't know what to prompt we've got you covered there too.
> 
> If you're interested in seeing what else I'm writing and what my planned publication dates for that is, please check out my Tumblr post [HERE](https://sparklyfairymira.tumblr.com/post/632973715782729728/prompt-fic-updates).

Bellamy shuffles around the apartment, adjusting everything for no reason other than the fact that he’s nervous, which is ridiculous. He shouldn’t be nervous, but he can’t seem to help himself. It’s Christmas Eve and as soon as Clarke gets home from work, which should be any minute now, they’re planning to have a quiet night in. He has a few surprises planned for the night and he’s a little afraid that he might have overdone it. 

His eyes scan the apartment and he sighs. He totally overdid it. It’s just that Clarke has been working such long hours lately that they haven’t been able to decorate for Christmas. So as one of his many surprises for the night he’d done the decorations on his own. He’d chosen a Harry Potter theme because it’s how they met—it had seemed sweet when he’d thought of it, but now he wonders if it was the wrong choice. 

But this gets him thinking about the day they met. It’s bizarre and people always look at them funny when they tell the story, but it’s their story and he loves it.

* * *

**Five years ago**

“Bellamy, you have to be nice,” Octavia hisses as they approach the waiting group. “I really like Clarke.”

“Well, good for you.” Bellamy rolls his eyes. “I don’t know why you think I wouldn’t be nice. I’m always nice.”

Octavia snorts. “No, you’re not.” She comes to a stop to jab her finger into his chest. “And if you want to continue to hang out with my friends—and yes, they’re my friends—then you need to be nice to the people I want to bring into the group.”

Bellamy rolls his eyes. “First of all, they’re  _ our _ friends, and is she so terrible that you think I’ll hate her or something?”

Octavia throws her hands into the air. “No, she’s not terrible. She’s amazing, but I know how you are. You see a hot girl and you turn into an asshole.”

“I do no such thing.” Bellamy frowns. He doesn’t do that, does he? 

“Yeah, okay.” Octavia rolls her eyes before turning to make her way toward the group once more.

Bellamy stands there for a moment, considering Octavia’s words. He really doesn’t think that he acts that way, but maybe he’ll pay attention to make sure. He shakes his head and trails after his sister. 

He’s really looking forward to tonight. The local theatre is doing this amazing Harry Potter promotion. They’re showing all eight movies on the weekends in December. Their friends had decided that they would go see two movies each weekend, which is quite a commitment of time, but they’re all Harry Potter nerds. This is made very clear by the fact that every single one of them is dressed up.

Bellamy grins to himself because everyone has dressed up as a student from the house that they most identify with. He and Octavia very obviously chose Gryffindor—as if there was ever any question—as well as Miller. Raven and Monty are Ravenclaw. Harper and Lincoln are Hufflepuff. Jasper, being his usual Jasper self, has chosen to dress for all four houses. He doesn’t know why he’s surprised. This just leaves Murphy and a girl he doesn’t know, but assumes is Clarke, as Slytherin. 

Clarke is pretty, all blonde hair and big blue eyes. She’s smiling at something that Lincoln is saying when Octavia engulfs her in a hug—which is only slightly unusual for his sister. He shrugs as he calls out to the group, “Hey, nerds.”

Murphy turns to him with a dour look, “Seriously? You’re calling us nerds? That’s cute.”

“Clarke, this is my brother Bellamy. Bellamy, this is Clarke. She’s the best.” Octavia grins up at her brother, but he can read the warning in her eyes. 

Jesus. One would think he was the devil or something with the way she’s treating him. But he sucks it up, extending his hand to her. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too.” Clarke turns to smile at him as she takes his hand and he forgets everything around him. 

Bellamy feels like he’s been hit by a bus. He just stares at her while she stares back. He doesn’t quite understand it, but there’s something inside him that tells him that he has to know her—it’s desperate to know her.

“Alright, weirdos,” Jasper calls out. “Are you just going to stand there staring at each other or are we going to watch that movie?”

“Pretty sure you don’t get to call me weird when you came dressed for all four houses,” Clarke snarks as she turns her head to look at Jasper—but she still doesn’t drop his hand.

Jasper holds up his hands. “Hey now, Slytherin. Some of don’t like to conform to the idea of belonging to only one house.” 

“Bell,” Octavia hisses. “Let go of her hand. You’re being creepy.”

Bellamy turns to look at his sister before turning back to look at where he and Clarke’s hands are still joined. He starts to let go, but Clarke entwines her fingers with his. 

“It’s okay, O,” Clarke says with a grin, face flushing. “I think I’ll hold onto his hand.”

Bellamy ducks his head to hide his grin as his sister makes retching noises. 

“This is  _ not _ what I meant when I said be nice, Bell,” Octavia says in disgust before shaking her head and heading for the theatre. “I’m out.”

Bellamy glances at Clarke bashfully. “So you’re going to keep ahold of my hand, are you?”

“Well, I mean if you have a problem with that,” Clarke says airly as she starts to let go of his hand.

Bellamy tightens his grasp on her hand as his friends follow Octavia’s lead. “I didn’t say that now did I?”

Clarke grins up at him. “Buy me some popcorn?”

“A Gryffindor buying a Slytherin popcorn? How scandalous.” Bellamy grins. “But I guess I can do that as long as you don’t mind sharing.”

“No, I don’t think I’ll mind that one bit.”

Bellamy can’t stop smiling as he and Clarke walk hand-in-hand to their friends who are looking at the pair of them like they’re crazy. And maybe they are. It probably isn’t normal to just start holding hands with someone you just met, but who the hell cares?

* * *

_ Too late now _ , he thinks as he hears the key in the lock. Instead, he just freezes where he’s standing in the middle of the apartment like a deer in headlights—he’s sure it’s an excellent look. 

Clarke gives him a confused look, smiling as she shuts the door. “What are you doing?”

“Merry Christmas?” Bellamy raises his hands in confusion as he shrugs. “I don’t know what the hell I’m doing.” He walks over to her, leaning down and kissing her lightly. “How was your day?”

“It was fine. I’m glad it’s over and I’m glad to be off for the next three days.” Clarke shrugs out of her jacket, hanging it up as she glances further into the apartment. “Did you decorate without me?”

Bellamy frowns. “I thought I would decorate as a surprise. Surprise!”

Clarke laughs. “That’s sweet. Let’s see how you did.” Clarke slides her hand into his, tugging him along as she steps further into their apartment. “Harry Potter?” 

“Yeah, Harry Potter.” Bellamy beams when she turns to him with a soft smile on her lips. “I was second-guessing my choice for a few minutes there.”

Clarke drops his hand as she rushes over to the Harry Potter Christmas village that he’s set up, including fake snow. He’s quite proud of himself with that one. “Bell, this is amazing.” She spins around and looks around the room once again, eyes shining. “I can’t believe you did all of this. And Harry Potter was a great choice. Harry Potter will always be our thing won’t it?”

Bellamy makes his way over to her, wrapping her in his arms as he leans down to rest his forehead against hers. “Yes, Harry Potter will forever be our thing. And I would do anything for you. Don’t you know that by now?”

“Yes.” Clarke leans up to kiss him and if he’s not mistaken he sees tears in her eyes. “I love you, Bellamy Blake.”

“Convenient seeing as I love you, Clarke Griffin.” Okay, this is it. This is the perfect time for his next surprise. “I have a present for you.”

Clarke laughs. “Presents are supposed to be for Christmas Day, not Christmas Eve.”

“Says who?” Bellamy laughs. “We always opened one present on Christmas Eve. Plus this one can’t wait until tomorrow.”

Clarke tilts her head, narrowing her eyes. “And why not?”

Bellamy shrugs. “Guess you’ll have to open it and find out. But I have to go get it. I’ll be right back.” He turns and heads for their bedroom. Really he needs to give her this present as soon as possible or it will give itself away. He opens the door quietly, shutting it quickly behind him. He makes his way over to the box, glancing inside. Okay, everything is still good. He quickly places the lid on the box and picks it up before making his way back to the living room.

“I’ve got a present for you, too,” Clarke says from the couch where she sits holding a small box. “If you’re giving me a gift tonight then I guess I’ll give you one too.”

“I do like presents.” Bellamy makes his way around the couch, setting the box carefully onto the floor. “But open yours first.” He sits down next to her, taking the present that she offers to him. He sets it on the couch beside him, leg bouncing as Clarke reaches over to lift the lid.

Clarke pauses, glancing over at him. “What is wrong with you?”

“Me? Nothing.” Bellamy stops bouncing his leg, leaning back on the couch. He hopes he looks more relaxed, but honestly, he’s anything but relaxed.

Clarke shakes her head at him before turning back to the gift. “Oh my God,” Clarke cries as she reaches into the box. “Bellamy, you didn’t!”

Bellamy grins as he watches her lift the puppy from the box and cuddle him to her chest. “I did.”

“You are the most precious thing in the whole world.” Clarke snuggles into the puppy’s fur. “Do you have a name?”

“She’ll have a name when you give her a name,” Bellamy says as he reaches over to scratch the puppy’s head. When he’d decided that he wanted to get a puppy for Clarke he’d gone to the pound in hopes that they’d have a puppy because adopting is always better in his opinion. He’d gotten lucky and Octavia had kept the puppy for him for the last week. 

Clarke looks over at him, tears in her eyes. “She’s beautiful and I love her. Let’s call her Luna. I’ve always wanted a Luna.”

“Then her name is Luna.” Bellamy doesn’t care what they call the dog. That look on Clarke’s face is why he got a puppy because it’s not something she would ever get herself. 

“Well, Luna. I’m Clarke, your mommy,” Clarke says as she holds the puppy up in front of her face. “Wait, if you don’t have a name yet then what is this on your tag?” She leans closer to read it and Bellamy can’t breathe. This is it. This is the moment.

“Will you marry my daddy?” Clarke reads and then freezes as the words register with her. 

Bellamy reaches into the pocket, grabbing the ring. He slides to his knees in front of her, ring extended. “Clarke Griffin, I want to spend the rest of my life with you—and Luna.” He laughs. “You’re everything to me. I don’t know what I would do without you in my life. Will you marry me?”

Clarke stares at him, hugging Luna to her chest again. She doesn’t respond, just blinks at him and Bellamy is getting nervous. When he’d made this plan he’d been so sure that she’d say yes, but what if she doesn’t? Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. If she says no then their Christmas is ruined. He’s an idiot. What was he thinking?

“I love you, Bellamy,” Clarke finally says as she sets Luna on the couch. She cups his face in her hands as her eyes fill with tears. “And nothing in this world would make me happier than to be your wife.”

“Oh, thank God,” Bellamy says in a rush as he lets out the breath he’s been holding. “I thought you were going to say no for a second there.” He laughs as he takes her hand into his, sliding the ring into place. “I love you.” He leans in and kisses her. 

Clarke pulls back, wiping tears from her face. “How could you ever think I’d say no?”

“Well, you did just sit there in silent terror for a minute there. Up until then, I didn’t think you would.” Bellamy pulls himself up onto the couch again. “Am I okay to open this now?” He holds up the gift she’d given him.

“Yes, please.” Clarke looks nervous which doesn’t fully make sense to him. She’s always been really good at picking out gifts for him. 

With a shrug, he rips the paper from the box. The box is long and white—it looks like a box that a necklace or a bracelet would come in which doesn’t quite make sense. Clarke wouldn’t get him jewelry. Weird. He opens it and now it’s his turn to stare in silence. 

Holy shit. Does this mean? He turns to Clarke, eyes wide. “Wait. Does this-are you?”

Clarke laughs as tears spill down her cheeks. “Yes, we’re pregnant.”

“We’re having a baby?” Bellamy fights the tears that are now threatening to spill over as he pulls Clarke into his arms. They’re having a baby—a baby! Could this Christmas get any better? They’re engaged  _ and _ pregnant. He pulls back, wiping the tears from Clarke’s face. “This is the best news I’ve heard.”

“Even better than me saying yes to marrying you?” Clarke laughs, reaching over and picking Luna up again. The puppy snuggles between them as Clarke snuggles up to Bellamy’s side.

Bellamy opens his mouth to respond before snapping his mouth shut. “That feels like a trap. How about I just say that this is the happiest day of my whole life?”

“Smart.” Clarke kisses his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder. “So now we have a new puppy, a baby on the way, and a wedding to plan. It’s going to be a busy new year.”

“Yeah, let’s not think about that right now,” Bellamy says before pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I’m just going to focus on this happy feeling.” 

Clarke hums before sitting up, face panicked. “You’re never going to be able to keep this a secret from our friends.”

Bellamy frowns. “Why would we keep this a secret from our friends?”

“Don’t you want it to just be ours for a little while?” Clarke questions. “Before we tell everyone else?”

“No.” Bellamy shakes his head, grinning. “You’re right. I’m never going to be able to keep this a secret. I want to shout it from the rooftops.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “They’re going to know as soon as we walk through the door.”

“I don’t see the problem with this.”

“The first time one of them puts their hand on my stomach I’m knocking them out.” Clarke leans back against his shoulder, petting Luna.]

Bellamy laughs because it’s such a Clarke thing to say. “Princess, you can knock out whomever you’d like. We’ll just instate a no touching Clarke’s stomach policy. The punishment for failure to follow said policy will be getting knocked out.”

“You’re hilarious,” Clarke slaps at his chest which causes Luna to jump. “Oh, I’m sorry baby. Daddy was being an ass.”

“I’m going to be a daddy,” Bellamy says with a grin. 

“Of course, that’s what you got out of that. You’re so lucky I love you.” 

“Yes, yes I am.” Bellamy leans over, capturing her lips with his. He’s never been so happy in his life and he’s sure there will be moments that outshine this one in the future, but he’s going to hold onto this feeling as long as he can. This is the best Christmas ever. 


End file.
